Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-27122608-20160831194453/@comment-26558897-20161006192512
BlackSoldier29 a écrit : Furtado D. Jezz a écrit : ¨Pendant 11 heures, Cracker est incapable de blesser Luffy. Sa résistance est également minable. Luffy ne s'est même pas donner à fond face à lui au niveau du Gear 4 (pas de KKG, de Leo Bazooka..) ce qui est pour moi très explicite. il n'y aurait eu aucun suspens. La défense de Cracker ça passe avec des combattants de corps à corps, mais ça vaut rien face aux autres. Je pense même que Law a le potentiel pour battre Cracke.r Doflamingo > Cracker. Je pense que le verdict est fait oui. ''EDIT : ''Le seul problème sera Cracker (dans son clone) vs Doflamingo qui devra forcer pour détruire le premier clone. A part les fils Divins, je pense pas que Doflamingo peut le faire autrement et une fois Cracker défait de son clone, il est désavantagé. L'éveil de Doflamingo c'est des attaques de masses pas comme Luffy donc il attaquera les clones et Cracker en même temps. Après on connaît maintenant la résistance de Cracker qui vaut pas grand chose. Offensivement, je pense que Cracker n'a rien pour mettre HS Doflamingo et Luffy, c'est plutôt au niveau défensif qu'il est ouf. 90% du combat a été eclipser,donc comment tu peux dire que Luffy n'a pas utilisé son G4 à fond? Luffy veut absolument rejoindre Sanji,tu crois vraiment qu'il aurait fait mumuse avec Craker pendant 11h juste pour le kiffe? Si pendant 11h il a spamé le G4,il a forcément du y aller à fond à un moment donné pour en finir le plus vite possible et aller rejoindre Sanji...c'est quand même assez logique je trouve. Luffy a en plus forcément d'autres attaques aussi puissantes que le léo bazooka ou le KKG,ça n'aurait aucun sens sinon.Le Kong Organ c'est pas de la merde non plus. Du tout, d'ailleurs Luffy l'explique très bien dans ce scan. Après 11 heures, il dit : "Maybe I can figure out a way to get rid of them without having to stuff my face". Cette phrase a elle seule en dit énormément. 1) Luffy n'a tenté aucun autre moyen que de manger les biscuits pendant 11 heures. Sinon, il ne sortirait pas cette phrase, car il aurait déjà essayé précédemment. Depuis le début de l'ellipse des 11 heures, Luffy a adopté la stratégie de manger les biscuits de Cracker. 2) Luffy pense avoir les moyens de détruire les soldats biscuits. Il se sent assez fort comme ça puisqu'il pense qu'une nouvelle stratégie devrait peut-être s'imposer. Luffy est pressé de rejoindre Sanji, mais il n'a aucune idée que le temps presse pour lui. Ce qu'il voulait prouver, là tout de suite, après les nombreuses provocations de Cracker, c'est que peu importe ce que ce dernier lui enverrait, il pourrait s'en débarasser et il pourrait rejoindre Sanji, comme il ne cesse de le répéter. Par la stratégie choisie, Luffy montre que sa détermination est sans limite et que Cracker ne pourra pas la briser. Concrètement, qu'est-ce que Cracker a pour lui ? Rétablissons les faits. - Quand il est à l'intérieur de son soldat biscuit, il peut le protéger encore plus efficacement avec son Haki, du moins en recouvrant ses boucliers, et il peut influer sa lame de Haki. Il résiste aux Gear 2 et 3 efficacement, mais quand vient un simple Kong Gun, même en n'y opposant un Pretzel Roll, il se fait laminer. - Quand il est en dehors de son soldat biscuit, il se révèle fourbe (une qualité) (attaque surprise sur Luffy + légère entaille) et rapide (attaque visant la tête de Luffy + Micro-coupure). Mais Luffy esquive efficacement et ne souffre pas du tout (excepté le cri sur le coup), et n'est plus blessé, Gear 4 ou pas Gear 4, pendant plus de 11 heures. - Cracker produit des biscuits pendant 11 heures, et est fatigué. Il halète, il en a marre et veut en finir. Son endurance n'est pas si légendaire que ça finalement, comparé à un Jack en tout cas. Niveau résistance, ce n'est pas mieux, il se fait One Shot (Même si ce n'est pas confirmé, et c'est ma définition du One Shot, on ne va pas revenir sur ce débat-là). Au final, ce qui ressort de ce combat sur Cracker, c'est que sa seule caractéristique de combat réellement puissante, c'est sa maîtrise de FDD et la résistance du biscuit. Et pourtant, on lui découvre deux gros défauts, l'un étant une fatigue plutôt rapide (car il surutilise son FDD) et l'autre étant une faiblesse faramineuse en temps pluvieux. Niveau puissance, ce n'est pas trop ça. Il ne perce pas le Haki de Luffy la première fois. Il entaille le Gear 4 par effet de surprise. Il ne touche plus jamais Luffy ensuite. Et son haki n'est pas plus puissant que celui de Luffy, sinon il aurait pu transpercer un minimum le Haki de Luffy en toute fin, or ce dernier a complètement bloqué l'attaque tout en absorbant Cracker. Luffy n'a donc même pas épuisé son Haki durant ses 11 heures, ou alors le Haki de Doflamingo est plus puissant, car lui a su pénétrer le Haki de Luffy. Je l'avais d'ailleurs bien dit, qu'en confrontation directe, Cracker n'arriverait pas à entamer le Haki de Luffy comme pour l'effet de surprise qu'il y a eu en début de combat. Désolé de le dire, donc, mais Cracker n'est réellement impressionnant que pour son FDD, et est malheureusement décevant pour un Top Commandant de Younko. À côté de ça, Doflamingo a une toute aussi bonne maîtrise de son FDD voir même meilleure puisqu'il a atteint le stade de l'éveil, il a une résistance bien supérieure à celle de Cracker, il n'a jamais montré de problèmes d'endurance (même si le combat a été évidemment été plus court), il a une rapidité au moins équivalente à celle de Cracker avec une meilleure mobilité, il a la possibilité d'attaquer aussi bien au corps à corps qu'à distance et de ce qu'on voit, aussi fort, il a un taux d'intelligence sensiblement plus élevé puisque Cracker joue au débile et au bourrin à continuer la même stratégie pendant 11 heures et jusqu'à la fin, il n'aura rien compris. Je ne cite évidemment pas le HDR de Doflamingo, ses techniques "cheatées", sa résistance face au Gear 4 sans avoir recours à son FDD (bien plus spectaculaire que la performance de Cracker qui reçoit un coup direct et semble directement hors course), et cetera ... Doflamingo n'est pas seulement plus complet, il est meilleur dans beaucoup de domaines, et Cracker ne montre pas vraiment du mieux dans ne serait-ce qu'une seule compétence. Doflamingo n'avait pas de faiblesses, il était complet ... et Cracker en a, au grand minimum, deux de visibles ...